clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111/1
-- Barkjon 01:34, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Another QUESTION! How do you create templates? Please answer. Question! Anyone know how to change the font and/or color of your signature! Please respond. --Alxeedo111 20:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I know how... It's easy, I could make you one... Alxeedo111 TALK Copy that and go to and find the Signature box, (the one with the check box under it), paste that into it, click the check box, and click Save Changes. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:25, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --[[User:Alxeedo111|Alxeedo111 TALK]] 20:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) TESTING! --[[User:Alxeedo111|Alxeedo111 TALK]] 23:23, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Umm, You have to click on the box that says "Raw Signiture" then it won't come out all in code. -- _Metalmanager_ 23:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! --Alxeedo111 TALK 23:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) PARTY ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! I didn't know I didn't know you gave me a message. Please put your messages at the bottom next time. BTW... I will restore! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry if I sounded mean I was just annoyed. --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! PUFFA DUPPA! 03:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) RANDOM PARTY NOW! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! (on map) IT'S PARTY TIME! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ANOTHER QUESTION When I'm on Club Penguin, how do I take pictures of my penguin, or a certain room? Please answer! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 01:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) WAIT! Don't leave! Tell Metalmanager what happened. PLZ don't leave.~OOJH123 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm... You're not ignored! If you want a person to answer your question, post it on that persons talk page. I use BSR Screen Recorder to take my photos. Hope this helped! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:56, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Template You will have to ask an older user about making templates. I just copy and paste! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 03:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Rumors deleted Ok...I'm sorry I deleted your page. I didn't think it was needed then, but I now think it is. I'll restore it, ok?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) GOOD NEWS I PHONED CP AND NOW I`M NOT BANNED FOREVER! I ONLY HAVE 28 HOURS NOW! YAY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Google Google userboxes. I found a place which you just imput colors and words. Most of the guides work.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''Talk To Me!]] 04:32, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Google Normal google search.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''''Talk To Me!]] 23:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No problem I deleted the "Frosty" article already. You don't have to ask any admin to delete it anymore, because I deleted it.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 18:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) No problem. I am at anyone's service when it comes to sysop powers (except for vandals, people on the wall of shame etc)--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 18:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Party! Oops, I forgot, but thanks for telling me. I might cancel or I might redo it, But either way, Users won't come. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Please Please vote yes for me to become a bureaucrat on the Requests for Adminship page!